Voice
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Iggy realized he was blind. He understood that everything was black...but occasionally there was a strip of color and sometimes there was somebody there. Some gay, language, making out and gore. Iggy doesnt hear voices...he sees them.
1. Chapter 1

I think the first time I encountered something like this was when we were escaping from the School.  
Max was in the lead, holding the hands of Angel and Gazzy.

Fang was next to her holding the hands of Nudge and...I think me.  
But somehow, in the chaos, I let go of Fang.

Max and everyone was gone up ahead of me...I had lost them...and I can remember hearing the sounds of the eraser's snarling close behind me.  
I ran and fell over, until I felt a hand pull me up, telling me

Breath quietly, get up, run, see!.

The voice's hand was cold but whoever it was started leading me back to the flock.  
I never told them that...they all assumed I was still with Fang.  
I don't think Fang even realized I was gone.

But...whatever...that was like years ago, I can hardly remember it now.  
And now that me, Max, and Fang are sixteen Dr. M gave us and the flock a whole bunch of money to survive or whatever. So were livin' pretty good, we live in this house cottege thing that has a backyard which is practicaly a forest for us, and Total to run around in.  
We all have our own rooms, food, Tv, the works...Too bad I just can't see any of it.

* * *

Max hears Voices, Fang turns invisable, Angel reads thoughts, Gazzy...well is Gazzy. And Iggy is blind...or is he?.

Anyways, RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!. . or i'll sick my Eraser on ya.

Max= Sixteen

Fang= Sixteen

Iggy= Sixteen

Angel= 9

Gazzy= 10

Nudge= 14

DISCLAIMER=I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC AND THE IDEA


	2. Chapter 2

"FAMILY MEETING RIGHT NOW!".

I flinched losing my train of thought, I dropped the notebook I was writing in and headed downstairs in a hurry.  
If there were one thing you REALLY don't want to do it's not take Max's family meetings seriously.  
She thinks its a ime for us to be more open, make plans, escape codes, secret signals, crap like that.  
I ran down the stairs tumbling over and landing on a chair.  
"DAMN. WHO THE HELL-"

I paused feeling the awkward silence, I cleared my throat "Max...go ahead".  
Max's shoes made noises on the floor as she paced back and forth around the room.  
"Everyone...we've all done a good job on laying low, and it's none of you're faults but I think we'll have to start looking for places to stay at".

"Again!" Gazzy whined,.  
Nudge sighed and elbowed Fang, "You owe me five!" she whispered.  
Fang muterted something then reached into his back pocket pulling out a five, he looked at Max.

"Max why?, we're all happy here. There's been no attacks, the word is out. Why can't we all just chill out for a bit!".

Max glared at Fang. a thousand thoughts running through her head. "I've been having this uneasiness lately...I think we should at least have a secure and secret location for us to be able to stay at...just incase".

"Like when we stayed with the birds"? Angel asked a bit bitterly while solving brushing her doll's hair.  
Geez, Angel's been a brat lately.

Max sighed, "no not like with the birds. Just a safe place..."  
Nudge raised her hand.  
Max rolled her eyes, "Nudge".

"You mean like a fallback!" she asked excitedly, Max nodded, a smile on her face.

"Exactly!, see Nudge's got it!".

Fang sighed, "Fine. I get it. When do me and you lave Max'?.

"Mmmm...well I don't really wanna leave the rest of the flock alone without us Fang. so I was just gonna go...-"

"BY YOURSELF?"

"Yes Fang...by myself".

"But who'll protect you"?.

"Fang, I don't need any protection!".

Alright well...to sum everything up this is basically what happened between Max and Fang.

…

Kiss meh now! 0  
Of course darling!

-Mwah-

Well okay, maybe that last part didn't happen yet but it will...oh it will.

"Fang.".  
"Max".

.

"Hey you guys".

"Fang".  
"Max.".

"You guys!".

Max, Fang along with everyone else looked at me...and for some reason I felt spark.  
Huh...weird.

"I can go. that way you guys can stay here with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy that way everyone will be safe right?".

How come after everything I say it's always followed by uncomfortable silence?.

"Er...Iggy it's sort of more complicated than that".  
"Yeah Dude".

I glared at them, "really?, how is it complicated. all I have to do is fly around finding a secure spot for us to have as a backup. And I'll be back by what?, Saturday. Come on Max. Let me do something...Please."

Hah!, that got her!.  
When in doubt use the guilt trip out~.

Everyone was staring at me, shock was in every breath I took.  
"Iggy... I-"

"I guess...you can go. I mean you've been wanting to do something more to help. So why not this :D".

"Thank you Max. For understanding".

Max Pov:  
Shit..

* * *

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND AN OC 


	3. Chapter 3

Max Pov:  
God finally, Ya know why do I even have these meetings...They never turn out how I expected them to.  
Like I was expecting an, "Oh yeah totally points to you Max for wanting to fly out and find us a safe backup house"  
But NOOOOO, God forbid I be cautious!.

"Max!".  
I turned around to see Fang bust in through my dorr, looking ticked.  
"Max, how could you let Iggy go by himself!. He flies holding on to my belt loop for God's sake!-"

"Fang...".

"And how do you expect him to-"

"FANG".

Fang paused. Breathing heavily. "What"?.

I rolled my eyes, "first of all. You should of knocked. Second thing is I already thought about the causes of sending Iggy out on his own..."

"Yeah, so"?.

". So, I'm sending Total to watch after him. But in secret so that the Iggster's doesn't know. Got it"?.

Fang thought for a second, a wicked smile playing across his face.  
"Got it, nice thinking Max^3^".


	4. Chapter 4

Max gave me a smile helping me into my wind breaker.  
"Alright Iggy...The wind shouldn't pick up until later today, you know our safe house coordinates and-"

"Yes Max I got it .".

Max pursed her lips for a second, she gave me a hug.  
Alright I'm not the best hugger but whatever, I patted her back awkwardly.

"T-thanks Max".

She nodded. Fang patted my bag, "good luck man".

Nudge and Angel walked up to me, "find us a good home okay, and make sure you come back!".

Sheesh, does everybody think I'm gonna fly into a ditch or something?.

Gazzy smiled at me, "Good luck Iggy!".

"...Thanks", I patted his head and started running.

"Up, Up".

I caught my breah and jumped, my wings unfurling, catching the wind.

"And away..."

Time Cut

Damn...I've been flying for what, three hours now? and then bum did dee dum, I found it the perfect hiding spot.  
Too bad it was occupied by bats or whatever...  
I could feel the wind picking up, the air had become colder.  
Probably night time now.

I sighed finding my way into a tree.

I yawned, Iggy Out-.


End file.
